The freedman family
by Just-awilson
Summary: journey with the freedmans through their journey with Coop, Mason, Char and their daughter Savannah.
1. Chapter 1

She woke up to her momma running her finger up and down the length of her nose,"Good morning sleepin' beauty." Savannah wrinkled her nose and gave Char a rotten half smile. Her mother laughed and scooped her into her arms, blonde hair intangled. "daddy is down stairs making pancakes with chocolate chip faces." The six year old hugged back and jumped down to rummage through her covers.

"got her." Savannah lifted up a doll with bleach blonde hair and cowboy boots.

"you still have that?" her mother laughed.

Savannah looked at the doll and at her mother, then she took her doll to her toy shelf and placed her in the pink pedestal. "big girls don't need toys." She scoffed at her mother as she was about to leave the room. "Momma wait! I need to get my clothes."

"It's breakfast, pajamas are completely suitable."

"you're not in pjs."

" that doesn't matter c'mon." char threw her over her shoulder as savannah let out a squeal and they made their way to the kithchen.

"goodmorning you two." Cooper placed a kiss on his wifes cheek as she sat savannah down in her princess pajamas.

"took you long enough" mason made a face at his half sister and she returned a raspberry.

"this early and you two are already at it?" coop pulled out a chair for charlotte and placed breakfast on the table.

"She started it!" mason protested

"no I didn't, daddy." She batted her glossy eyes at her father and smirked at her brother.

"doesn't matter who started it, im ending it. Now, eat your breakfast." Butted in momma bear. "Anna don't you have a project due today?"

She averted eye contact and raised her eyebrows to the floor, "not that I remember." She began to chew on her bottom lip.

"young lady I did not raise a fibber. You had to bring in something didn't you?" charlotte looked at her husband and cooper raised from her seat and went to his daughters blue animal book bag.

As he rummaged through the messy bookbag char made conversation with her kids. "what have you been learning in class, Mason?"

"not much, just variab-"

"Savannah may I please see you in the living room." Cooper politely interrupted. They walked to the living room with a piece of paper in hand.

Before coop could even say anything savannah went off like a rocket:" I didn't want her to come because she likes mason more and-"

"hey, calm down." he took his childs dainty little hands into his and lowered himself to her level, "what on earth makes you think your mother favors one of you over the other?"

"she chose to talk to him first over me." Her brown eyes filled with tears.

"that doesn't mean she loves him more."

"she always spends more time with him. She even brings him to school and I always have to go with you." She held the waterworks back and pulled her hands from her dads.

"that's because she has to drop by her hospital and its by your brothers school."

"but then she goes right where you do."

"well, why don't we alternate every-"

"why can't he just go with his real momma!? It's not fair that he takes mine." Anna stated it so loudly that it was heard through the house. She ran through the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. Mason stared blankly at charlotte not knowing to be hurt or angry. She dropped her eating utensil and quickly hurried into the living room, only to hear the door slam above them.

"how the hell does she know about mason?"

"that's a different problem, char" He continued to try to calm his wife as he sat beside her, "her assignment was to bring in her favorite family member of the same gender."

"she never told me that."

"she thinks you like mason more. That's why she didn't tell you."

"that's ridiculous. I love them both equally, why would she think that? Am I doing something wrong? Is there a secret I don't know about. I mean hell you didn't even know you had a kid until he was eight and you two get along perfect. But I know I must be doing somthin' wrong if my own kid doesn't even like me and-" she looked away choking on her own words.

Cooper took her hand in his and pulled her cheek gently back around. "That child loves you with all her heart. And it will be hard to believe sometimes but that is the twist to this parenting thing." She leaned away and hid her face again. "Char," he tried to catch her eye but she hid again. "Charolete, please look at me. I have seen you cry and I have held you at your worst. Savannah is six it is going to get hard because she is a smart kid, which makes me unbelievably proud. If you think this is hard wait until she is a teenager." He scoffed.

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours but were only a few minutes. She broke the silence " would you be able to take Mason to school just for today? I think I am going to spend a day with savannah, if that's okey?"

"I think it's a great idea." Cooper kissed char on her for head "I love you so much." He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug and kissed her one more time on the lips. " I will see you tonight." Him and mason made their way out the door and pulled out of the drive way.

Char went upstairs and cracked her daughters' door to lean her head against the rim and watch savannah. The child took her costumes and shoved them under her bed. Her toys went on their shelves and markers in her desk. She walked to her bleach blonde doll and looked at her in thought. Then she picked her up and walked surely over to her trash can and threw her in along with her boots and cowboy hat. She headed to her closet to find some clothes but that's when her mom caught her attention, "do you need something, momma?" she reached for her ruffled white shirt but couldn't reach. Then she stood on her tiptoes and was lifted into the air by her mother, anna grabbed her shirt and her purple skirt to match. throwing her pajama shirt to the side, she swiftly removed her shirt from the hanger and threw it on carelessly. Next was her skirt, she slipped it on and took the two strings and knotted them behind her back. "Not like that silly, here let me help." Charolet laughed and unknotted the loose ends. "I really like this skirt, makes you look gorgeous." She finished the big bow and turned her around.

"thank you. Can I wear my boots today?" she ran to her closet and grabbed out her brown boots with two matching buckles on the sides. She fished out two grey socks from her drawer and ran back to her mom. "do these match?" she asked puzzled.

"yes they do," char smiled a genuine smile, "Anna, if you could do anything you want- and I mean anything in the world- what would you want to do?"

Her daughter wrinkled her face then looked at her in the eyes, "anything?" still puzzled.

"Anything" charlotte smiled.

"well I will have to think about that." She grabbed her blue jean jacket and slipped on her boots. "ready."


	2. Chapter 2

Both girls climbed into the car and headed down the street+

"Momma, my school is that way." Savannah claimed pointing the opposite direction.

"who said you were going to school?"

"I thought it was a school day."

"today isn't. today were going to drop by my office and take off work so we can do whatever you please."

"like a momma daughter day?" she looked at her mom with the most promising of looks.

"exactly like a momma daughter day." She smiled at her more than happy child.

Arriving at the practice Addison was waiting and Henry was there as well. A little eight year old that picked on anyone, any chance he got. "Hey char, and Miss Savanah? Isn't it fancy meeting you here." The blaizing red head smiled as the little girl ran up for a big hug. Catching eye of the approaching eight year old savannah ran to her mom.

"wheres aunt vi?" she whispered.

"third door on the right." She smiled as her little one skipped down the hallway with her bag bouncing on her back. "oh theres trouble." She laughed staring at Henry who was hiding behind Addison. He was dressed in a plaid button up and ripped jeans. A helmet sat upon his head as if he were about to go skateboarding.

"go play outside, do not go any further than the street sign, if you do you're grounded." Addie pushed her son towards the elevator.

"whatd he do this time?" charlotte asked her friend.

"swore at a teacher-2 day suspension. I have no idea what I did wrong."

"sometimes kids just pick up things. Hell, savannah knows about mason. She threw a fit about it this morning claiming things like I don't love her and mason needs to get his own ma." Addisons eyes saddened.

"so you know who told her?"

"absolutely no clue, but today we are having a day to ourselves. No boys, no daddys. Just a girls day to do whatever she pleases."

"that is very sweet. Wish I could do that with henry. Too bad he is cold and heartless." She laughed. "well I have to get to one of my patients, have a good day."

Charelette made her way to violets office. Opening the door savannah was on vi's lap, her feet intangled in her aunts short grey dress. "hey, little bit I have to run to my office to grab a few things. You wanna come or hangout wi-"

"Ill stay with aunt vi!" she interrupted. "I mean if that's okey?"

"its fine with me as long as its fine with your mom." Violet smiled her crooked smile as savannah fell into her for a hug. Her little hands entangled themselves in violets once-again long hair.

Charlotte smiled at Vi and went on her way to her office.

"so what are you and you mother doing today?" the aunt asked.

"I don't know, I haven't really decided. You know, momma says its all up to me." savannah showed a proud grin. "this morning I thought she didn't like me much. Like I was doin' something wrong." She hopped down and went to violets desk.

"now, why is that?" violet clasped her hands together and leaned her elbows to the crevis of her knees. She then gave a warm smile.

She ran her small index finger along the edge of her aunts desk,"she just spends a lot of time with Mason is all."

"And how does that make you feel?" she watched her niece crawl into her computer chair and kick her feet back and forth.

"kinda Makes my tummy hurt, I guess. she's always talking about him. On the phone and about his grades and things like that."

"you know she loves you right? You and mason are loved equally."

"it stinks that he cant just have his own momma back. Then he could stop taking mine." She abruptly looked up,"you better not be doing that shrinky dinky thing to me." she puzzled together a look of annoyance.

Violet sat up "tell you what, I'll stop _shrinking _if you tell me where you learned about Masons momma?"

Anna looked around the room then returned her eyes to the desk, specifically to the recent picture of Lucas and Pete. "Hows Luke?"

Violet laughed under her breath thinking: _avoiding questions. Like mother like daughter. _"He is great, in fact his 9th birthday is coming up soon."

"ill be that old in" she began on her fingers"1…2…3 years!"

"very close but its two years and two months." She smiled.

Savannah grabbed a highlighter and flipped a piece of paper over and doodled a small picture.

The door cracked open, "you ready, little bit?"

"took yuh long enough!" savannah joked as she slid off the chair and flipped her paper back over. She ran to violet and gave her a good bye hug and kissed her on the cheek. "I"ll see you," she bopped her on the nose with her index finger, "later."

"Thanks Vi." Charlotte smiled as her daughter ran and grabbed her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

She opened the passenger side door for savannah "but only big girls can sit in the front."

"today is an exception, and don't you go tell your father." Charlotte laughed. Anna buckeled her seat belt and char shut her door and went to the drivers side.

"So what do you wanna do today?" she smiled at the mere reflection of her as a child as she clicked her own belt.

"could we maybe go to the beach?" she smiled up at her mommy and grabbed her right hand. "if you don't wanna we don't haftuh."

"You know what, little bit? I think the beach sounds perfect." She kissed her daughters hand and pulled out of the parking lot.

They drove back to their house and grabbed their swimsuits and towels. They threw it all in the trunk and went to the beach.

It was a sand castle that savannah built first. I simple cylinder with a flag on top. She built a small town of them within a half hour but it wasn't enough to keep her attention. "hey, Momma." She ran through the sand to the beach chair charlotte was laying out on.

Her mother lowered her glasses, "whats up?"

"would we be able to invite Luke and aunt Violet?" she stressed every syllable in her aunts name.

"hmm, well your cousin is in school until 2:30 today but we could see if Vi could come out."

"and mayyybeee Aunt Addie and melia?" she smiled an innocent smile leaving Char with nothing to say but Yes. "Thank you momma! Can you come play with me? I mean after you call em?"

Charlotte grabbed her phone and texted her co workers. Savannah then grabbed her mothers hand and pulled her out of her seat. "look at my town."

"that is pretty great place you've got here. Instead of building out, why not up?"

"it kept falling down." The child pushed her foot into the cold layer of sand.

"Would you like to try again?" she grabbed the bucket and had savannah go to get a pale of water to hold it together.

By the time they finished the castle, it was three tiers high with windows and doors.

"I wish I lived there." Savannah didn't have to look up to know that it was her aunt Addie. Her firetruck red hair blew everywhere in the wind. Her long sun dress waved behind her like a train of a wedding dress. Henry trailed behind her, shuffling his feet to leave trails behind him.

"You made it," savannah jumped up beside her already standing mother.

"Yes," Addison laughed "I wouldn't miss it for the world." She looked around to make sure no one was close, "it is okey they I brought Henry right?" she smiled sweetly.

"yes, ma'am. what else would you done with him?" she smiled. "Wheres aunty Vi?"

"she ran to her house to get her swim suit and then she will be here." Addie grinned then picked up savannah. She had a small navy blue two piece with buttons on the bottom.

Anna twisted her finger around a strand of fire, it was her favorite color-just like her mothers. "Will you play in the water with me? Momma doesn't like it, she says it's too salty." She laughed.

"yes, let me go put my things down," she placed her niece back in the sand by her mother, seeing that Henry had already destroyed the castle that was standing only minutes ago.


	4. Chapter 4

Having nothing better to do, Henry shuffled through the sand and into the ocean. He grabbed his boogie board on the way and threw his shirt aside. On her way back to savannah, addie passed Charolette "sometimes I feel like if I took him and just shook him by his head, absolutely nothing would happen, because there is no brain to cause swelling to." Her friend returned an amused smile. "I love him to death but the child is crazy."

"only problem I have is Mason and Anna is territorial problems." Char Laughed.

"yah, Henry hates it when I go into his room. Its like hes planning world war three in there or something."

"oh it's not over rooms or places; it's over coop and i."

Addison smiled a half smile, "mine is stuck with me." she smiled.

"AHHHHHHDIEEEEEEEEEEEEE" it was savannah.

"I'm coming." She laughed, "her highness is calling."

When addie got there Anna wrinkled her nose in the way she does, "you are slower than moolassus." The way she pronounced it with a little accent made her aunt smile. "C'mon." she grabbed her aunts hand and drug her to the splashing of the waves.

"Its beautiful out here isn't it?" Addison smiled.

"I like it, it smells good." She splashed water at addie, making her stumble back a little.

"oh, so were playing that gamed huh?" she laughed.

Savannahs eyes widened, knowing what was next, "you know we don't haftuh."

In one swift movement Addison grabbed the little girl and had her over her shoulder. "This isn't fair! You're older than me!" Anna squirmed. She walked further out until the water was up to her waist, then she twirled savannah around and flipped her off into the ocean. The child popped back up laughing and raising her hands to splash some more.

Back on shore was Charlotte, sitting watching a red head and a dirty blonde at play, and henry, sitting in the sand playing a video game.

"why do you give your mother such a hard time?" She raised an eyebrow to the boy.

"I don't know." he didn't even glance up from the game.

"absolutely no rhyme or reason?"

That made him stop, he paused the game, "guess there is nothing else to do." He looked out to the ocean where his mother was playing with a little girl. "besides ,she seems fine with it." He resumed his game.

She grabbed the video game, "what is it with these things? Now I want an answer. A reasonable one."

Henry rolled his glossy brown eyes, "shes busy with work, and I guess i get bored."

"I'll bet if you asked her she would do something with you." They sat in silence for a second. "or is that too lame for all you kids these days?" she joked.

"its not lame," he shot back, "its just everytime im with her all the my friends look at her like shes candy or something. Its gross, I mean she is kind of my mom."

"yah she is. And waaay to old for them." They both laughed at this. She stopped,"What do you mean kind of?"

Henry looked up at her in amazement, "how long did you all think I wasn't going to know?"

For moments all they could hear was the sound of waves and faint laughs from the girls in the dstance. "who told you this?"

He sat and thought about this for a second, "you can't tell anyone." Looking into her eyes for some insurance he took a deep breath, "someone was messing around and found some things. That person accidently dropped them and papers scattered out-papers with our names on them. We knew it was wrong but t said something about a unicorn baby and Little C flipped out wanting to read them."

Charlotte interrupted, "who is 'little C'?"

He nodded towards his mother and Savannah, "It's what Lukas and I call her. You guys are scary alike."

"Henry, who all was with you and what all did you read?" her voice was serious now and she sat straight.

The Blonde haired boy dug his hands into the sand along with his feet, "about a little-well kinda. Alright, a lot."

"What and who?" she met him eye to eye.

His voice wasn't normal anymore, it was hurried, "all of us, we were all there. Luke, me, Mason, little c and even Shey!"

"So, this was a while ago?" she pressed her eyes shut at a faint remembrance of Amelias five year old, Jeydon-Shey for short-With her long, dark locks and unreal green eyes, just like her mothers. _Savannah and may act alike but those two look so much alike. _She opened her eyes to make a quick glance at her phone thinking that maybe Amelia would reply. That maybe she would show up after disappearing for four months.

"yeah a few months ago. Oh, and whats Oxyyyicon?"

The realization of what he was trying to pronounce slammed her in the face:_ They read all of our files. _

_"_Do not repeat that young man." She stared a cold stare into his eyes.

"I didn't mean to its just-" he cut himself short as his eyes filled.

"hey, no, no I didnt mean to upset you." She slid off her chair and onto her knees to level herself with him, "you are not in trouble. I can assure you, but you did read things that you should not have. Things that you aren't supposed to know about that you can't tell to anyone." She tried her best to be sincere.

She stood up and walked over to where Addison and Savannah were playing out in the ocean. "Addison." She yelled.

The red hair glistened orange in the sun when she spun around in the water. She had the girls hands in hers swinging her back and forth as her feet skimmed the water with her feet. She saw Char motion to come back to the beach. Both, aunt and niece, looked at each other with big grins. She then took savannah by one hand and they struggled their way back. The last wave almost knocked them both over, savannah would have fell f it wasn't for the tight grip Addie had on her.

"Go play with Henry for a second while I talk to your aunt."

The child cocked her head sideways, popped her hip and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry, will you go play with Henry, _Please." _It was both happiness and frustration out of her mother's mouth. She watched her over achieved child run in the opposite direction of her. She said nothing until she was absolutely sure the two kids couldn't hear. "they got into our files somehow." Her tone was shaky and uncertain; not the Charlotte that Addison was used to.

"What? Those file cabinets are locked. _All _of the file cabinets are locked."

"Addison Montgomery, I didn't believe it either until Henry said that Savannah wanted to keep them out because she saw the word 'Unicorn'. He also asked me what an oxycodon Is."

She looked up with an unreadable expression then at Henry, "Damn it. How the hell-" she was silent for a second."I have nothing with the word Unicorn in it. I addressed him as Amelias child not her 'unicorn baby.'" They both looked at the children whom, at the time, were piling sand onto Henrys legs.

"Guess it's time to find out whose files they were in." they grabbed their belongings and headed back to the practice where Violet, Sam, Pete and Cooper where waiting in the conference room.


	5. Chapter 5

Coop was first "we got your texts, why are we in a meeting?"

Violet returned from sitting the kids in the empty office to color and play games. An office with no cabinets or files.

"Its to discuss the kids." Addie answered.

"And our locking of the files." Char continued.

Everybody sat for a second. "Violet, has Lukas been saying anything about anyone lately?" Addison asked.

The curly head sat for a minute, "not that I know of." She turned to her husband.

"he hasn't said anything to me."

"Fact of the matter is, someone didn't lock their file cabinets and the kids got into files." Charlotte jumped to conclusion. Nobody said anything or reacted in a fowl manner. "let me rephrase: Each one of our kids got into the files on _US_."

The first Violet saw to react was Charolette. It was barely noticeable because she simply crossed her legs under the table and pulled her hands into her newly put on jacket-But as she did her breathing increased. Everyone was silent for the longest time; looking down in thought, giving Vi an opportunity to scope out who was the most uncomfortable. Cooper only tightened his fists; pete began to tap his foot anxiously and Addie began twisting her hair. After evaluating everyone it took her only seconds to realize how everyone's eyes were on her. She herself was the last to realize how fast and heavily she began to breath and then realized how tight she had pulled her Cardigan over her stomach. _Change the subject _"well whos files were they?"

Everybody looked around judging: who is at fault in this fight? "All we know is that Savannah was looking for a toy; she opened a drawer and she dropped some files. They were about to pick them up when she saw something about a unicorn." Addie impulsed.

Pete laughed a sarcastic one," so what you are saying is you are judging the kids got into our files by the word unicorn?" he looked far too amused.

Charlotte stood up "what I am sayin' is my kid told my husband that Mason needed to get his own mother back. I'm also sayin' that Henry told me that Addison aint his real momma and asked me what Oxycodon is." She was talking loud enough that the kids were seen looking at her from the other room; Coop grabbed his wifes hand to calm her.

Everyone in the room saw that it was serious now. It was Sams turn, "alright we need to calm down. What we know is that they have to be in a bottom drawer in someones office?" everyone looked around.

"all of our files on one another are in our bottom drawers because it's the last things we want to look at." Cooper stated in a matter-of-fact way.

Sam:"who refered to Amelias child as her 'Unicorn child'?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I think she was the only one who called him that." Vi said. A silence washed over them all again.

"did Amelia lock her door when she left?" Char sighed. No one replied they just stared blankly. "well I guess we know whose office to dig through." She stood and walked out the door on her way to Amelias office and the rest followed.

They searched cabinets high and low from desk drawers to floor boards but there was nothing. "where would she put them?" Pete asked. "There are only so many places for files to go."

Violet looked out the office windows to see the rest of the practice. She saw the administrator's desk along with the plant. She kept moving until she saw the two small heads watching the grownups every move with a blank look painted across their faces. She moved to the door and exited, heading straight for the children.

Once the little ones realized she was heading for them they went back to coloring and building things with paperclips. She cracked the door "Henry, you remember those things that Savannah pulled out?"

He glanced up, acting like he never saw her coming, "I think. It was a while ago-kind of hard to remember."

She sat beside him knowing that all the eyes were on her from the other room, "do you remember where she got them?"

He looked back down, almost in shame. "no." it was quick and barely audible. "she just pulled them out and then ran into the room I was in and dropped them."

She sighed, disappointed she got back up and headed to the door.

It was almost shut when, "I remember." She turned around to see that it wasn't Henry but Savannah who fessed up to it. Her wavy hair covered her eyes and she pulled it around her shoulder again. "I can show you if you want?"

"I would like that." Her aunt smiled as she bounced up and grabbed her hand pulling her from the room. She guided her around the main desk and to amelias office. She slowed herself when all of the familiar faces had an intense gaze on her. She went behind the desk, pulled the chair out and crawled in where there was leg room under the desk. She sat there.

"here." She said.

"Where?" pete pushed.

"I don't know. I crawled under here cause I was looking for my bear. " she looked at all the expectant faces once more, "I bumped my head and heard things fall and I turned around and stuff was on the floor."

Addison shut her eyes for a slight cocky grin to appear on her face, "this is Naomis old desk." She walked to it as Savannah crawled out from under the desk. She placed her thumbs on the top of the edge of the table and the other four fingers below. She made and awkward push-pull movement with her hands and a small slate of metal dropped down. She caught the files in both of her hands all while trying to hide her success of finding the lost papers. "let's go take a look."


	6. Chapter 6

The kids were sent back to the room to color while they went over their own files.

All that was heard for the longest time were simply shuffling of papers and tapings of pens.

Pete read of his alleged murder and fight to keep Lukas from Violet. How he treated Lukas like he was his even before they knew he was the father. And his heart attack and anger towards his wife after. The depression he went through was also in it-right by the notes on his affair with some offshore whore. A picture of the woman was even in it; she had long, light hair with brown roots coming in, she was tan with freckles and holding a margarita.

Cooper went over his own fights, his closeness with violet and sexual frustration towards charlotte. Things about mason and Erica were also jammed in carelessly.

Addisons was filled with names of past boyfriends; including Derek and Mark. All these other notes where scratched in about how she was still in love with Derek but continues to deny it. she herself couldn't figure out who wrote it. More articles of her last egg, papers of all failed adoptions and photos of the babies were crammed in with it.

Sams was simple-it talked about his secret love behind Naomi with her best friend. His old drinking problem which was stamped in fine red "RESOLVED." Pictures of him addie and Naomi were clipped to the front of sets of papers.

Charlotte opened hers up to a womans black and blue face staring up at her. She picked it up and looked over it. knowing that that was once her she began to shake at the remembrance of the man who pushed her back into her office when she was ready to go to coopers. She quickly shuffled it to the back to look over her evaluations of herself. Almost all of them corresponded with the frightful picture. She couldn't stop thinking: _How much of these did the kids read and see?_ She flipped through and read of her "problem" with covering things up with sex. In fact at one point it stated that "Sex is like her alcohol or drug per say; her way of escaping everything else." This part made her laugh under her breath _the idiot doesn't know what they are talking about. _

Violet skimmed through hers knowing what was waiting for her: a picture of a bloody nose and black eyes accompanied by a hole in her abdomen. Some words caught her eyes like "shell shocked" and "PTSD." She didn't want to know of the rest. She quickly shut hers and others followed.

It was only after they shut all of the manila folders that they realized that there was an extra one sitting in the middle of the table.

Coop looked at all of their hungry-for-information eyes and scooped it under his. "We all know a lot of each other but if these are her files then she probably wrote in hers. "

"coop I don't think these are hers." Addie flipped back to the page where there were notes on the side. "This isn't her hand writing."

They dug back through their piles looking for anything to give away their mystery writer. "how much did they read do you think?" Coop questioned.

"enough to know about Amelia and her drugs and Masons mother." Charlotte stated.

Pete was back at the pot stirring,"Mason could have told the kid about his mom. Hes 13 and has a life you know."

"mason wouldn't do that, he tries to make the family as normal as possible."

Pete mumbled at an unreadable voice "because a sex addict as a mother and a dead biological one is sooooo much better."

Violet shot him a glare. "Maybe we should bring the kids in tonight and ask them together."

"I think that sounds good." Addie supported. "now, get back to your work please."

Everybody got up to leave and Char caught Violett, "Who the hell peed in his cheerios this morning?" she was staring at the back of petes head.

Violett rolled her eyes, "last night Luke went to bed early so we both had a few drinks, I didn't have half as many as he did and he tried to get me in bed. I told him no because he smelled like vodka and isn't as fun when hes drunk."

Char nodded, "Men these days."

"you're telling me. so what time are we bringing the kids in tonight?"

"around seven, I fell like that's good. Im sure Addison will stay until then and I just have to pick up mason from school. If you want I can swing by and pick up luke too."

"That would be great." They went their separate ways and entered into their own secluded offices.


	7. Chapter 7

Six thirty rolled around when Char popped her head into Vi's room where addie currently was too ,"you both ready? The kids are all done with their home work so I figure we could start early."

They went into the empty office space where the kids were currently kicking a ball around, mason was the only one reading a book. "Momma I'm getting tired." Savannah was yawning.

"we can go home soon but first we have a few," she caught the ball on its way from Luke to Henry, "Questions." She sat it down.

"do you all remember those papers that you found a while back?" Addison looked around to blank, bored faces, "the ones about us?"

Luke began to chew on his lip and avert eye contact. Savannah looked at her companions as if she was about to say something but the looked back down.

"We are not mad, we just want to know what you read about? And what you saw?" Vi jumped in.

"wheres dad?" Mason popped to life.

The older girls looked at eachother, "what if we split you up? Boys can go with the men and we stay with Savannah."

"I like that idea better." It was Henry who left first with Luke and Mason following.

Savannah dropped her eyes down and ran to the trash can only to puke. Charlotte was right behind her to hold her hair back. "Honey, are you feeling okey?" she placed her hand on her warm forhead to check for a fever.

Her eyes welled up with tears, "nuhuh." She shook her head and sniffled.

"are you done?" Charlotte waited until her little one shook her head yes and she picked her up.

She set her head on her mothers shoulder and shut her eyes, "we read the story about the unicorn baby and about oxyliphones. Aunt Amy liked to play with those." She snuggled her head into her moms neck.

"we can talk about this tomorrow if you want, or even when youre feeling better." Her aunt Vi said.

She pulled her head up," but you guys would think I'm trying to get out of the stories and I'm not." She sniffled again.

"Addison will you go get a thermometer?" Char asked politely.

Addison quickly exited the room as Charlotte sat down with Savannah. "we read about daddy and a girl named Erica who was Masons mommy." She curled into her moms lap, "I didn't like that story because I like you and daddy, not her."

"Do you believe these stories?" Vi asked skeptically.

"the one about my brother because of the picture of him and the girl. But the other ones couldn't be."

"what other ones?"

"the one about aunt amy, and her baby Unicorn. Unicorns aren't real."

"That's all you read?"

"yeah because the boys wouldn't let me because they are mean." She managed a slight frown.


	8. Chapter 8

In Violets office, which was quickly turned into an interrogation room, were three chairs; all aligned. Atop each one sat one of the boys.

Sam dropped the files on the table in front of the boys. "Here is what is going to happen: we are going to leave the room. When we leave the curtains will be shut so now one can see in or out. That is when whichever of you are in here will push forward which ones you read. You will take out what you remember and place it on top of the file. You will have 1 minute to do so."

"whose first?" cooper gave them that single choice and Henry was the one to raise his hand.

Everybody left the room but him. when they returned all folders but two, Amelias and Charlottes, were pushed forward. All of the ones that were pushed forward had everything on top of them.

Next was Lukas: All but Charlottes were pushed forward and fully stacked on top; including his mothers. The secret of his birth was no longer a secret to him.

Last but not least was Mason: one simple manila folder was pushed forward and all the papers were on top. The picture was flipped upside down but coop didn't have to flip it to know what it would reveal.

Cooper jammed all the papers back into the single closest folder. _He read it first, that's why no one else did; because he was protecting her dignity._ "thank you all, you can all leave and go do whatever until it's time to go home."

"Except read files." Sam lightened the mood.

Right as the last boy left Charlotte held the door open with her foot as she carried the sleeping child. "She's running a 101 fever, coop." she placed her child on Vi's couch and covered her up with a nearby blanket.

"I need to talk to you." He looked at his co-workers signaling a need of privacy. both men left, leaving just three people in the room; one of which was fast asleep on the couch.

"what?" she sat beside him.

"all of the boys read most of the files, except Mason." He looked up with eyes intended to warn but stay sincere all at once.

His wife took in a deep breath and pursed her lips trying to keep composure.

"He read one." Grabbing her hand he finished, "he read yours."

She swallowed hard, "did.."

"I think he read it first because the other two didn't. "he paused, "I think he didn't let them." He bagan to reach after her other hand when she pulled away.

She raised her voice,"No, Cooper. I'm fine." Looking over through a daze of teary fog she was reminded of Savannah who was still sleeping. She returned to a lower pitch "I should have figured. Besides he was going to find out someday wasn't he?" her breathing became unsteady. She quickly turned to blink away what she knew was coming but it was undoubtly already there.

Coop pulled her to his chest and held her there even though she struggled for the first few minutes. He hushed her for the first few seconds after she was done resisting, then met her on a level of comfort and simply told her she was tired, not scared. "It's in the past and nothing like that will ever happen again, I won't let it."

It took about a half hour for things to settle. By then everyone knew of what their children did; there was no such thing as a secret anymore in the big family. They said their "goodbyes" and "see you tomorrows." And loaded into their cars.


	9. Chapter 9

When they arrived home Char and Mason got out of the car as Cooper unbuckled savannah and carried her in.

Mason immidiatly ran to his Bathroom and jumped in the shower. Char, Coop and Savannah headed to the master suite where Coop layed his daughter who was barely awake on the bed. "C'mon little bit, youre taking a shower tonight." Her daughter sat up as her mom began to strip her.

Cooper heard the shower shut off down the hall, "I'm going to say goonight to mason, you need anything?"

"Asprin for Savanna, would be helpful." She began to undress herself now, first her top then pants. "Thank you, Coop." she turned and cupped his chin to pull him close for a kiss.

"eww." Savannah wrinkled her nose causing both parents to laugh.

Charlotte opened the shower door and put savannah in. she then rid herself of the rest of her clothes and stepped in too.

Cooper popped his head into masons room, "Goodnight and ill talk to you tomorrow about the file, okey?" to which his son replied a simple, 'yup' and 'okey'. He then made his way down the stairs to the kitchen grabbed some asprin and a small cup of water and headed back up.

He returned to a small head of sopping wet hear and a head with a towel up due. Both were sitting on the bed; mother brushing daughters hair. Savannah was in one of her mothers t-shirts which was like a dress on the child. Char was still in her towel. "you wanna stay here tonight?" she asked her daughter.

"I want my own bed." She turned around after her mom finished with her hair, "but if I need you, can I come in?"

"of course," she smiled at her over achieved daughter.

"Can you take these for me?" He held out the Aspin to which Savannah grimmiced. She took them anyway and swallowed quickly and chased them with water. "thank you, do you need us to tuck you in?"

She kissed her mom then walked to her dad, the bed making her almost the same height as him and kissed him as well. She jumped off "I think I can do it."

They heard the door shut as Charlotte had her legs dangling off the side of the bed and pulled the towel out of her hair. Cooper watched with intense eyes and crawled in on his side. "you handeled everything really well today with Savannah." he traced his index finger down her spine, sending goosebumps down her arms.

"Shes my daughter, I try my best." She replied, acting as if she had no idea what he was doing.

He rolled out of bed and unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it at the end of the bed. Then changed into his pajama pants, hit the lights and walked over to face his wife. "She is _our _daughter." He pushed her back onto the bed and began to kiss her.

"our." She corrected herself between kisses.

Cooper unwrapped the towel so he could have full possession of her. She pulled one of her legs up and easily pushed down his pants. His hands were caught in her freshly washed hair that had yet to be brushed. He began to kiss at her neck as her nails dug into her back.

"Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn. Got it I GOT IT." Cooper outburst and ran into the bathroom.

"Coop, what the-" she was cut short by the cracked door and quickly reached for the covers.

Cooper came back out with boxers on, "sorry, sweetie there was a bug in your moms hair."

"I changed my mind if that's okey?" Char dropped her head at the realization of her daughter in the door way, barely visible in the lighting of only the moon through the window.

"that is completely fine, just give me a second." Cooper threw his button up at his wife and she scrambled to put it on. He walked to the door and guided his little one through the dark and onto the bed.

"I don't like bugs either." Savannah yawned and she claimed the middle of the bed as hers. She searched for her mothers hair and began to twirl a strand of it in her fingers until she fell asleep.

Char drew in a big breath as her husband reached above Savannahs head for her hand and held it tight. "You know, tomorrow night is Valentines Eve."

Charlotte looked over at him in the dark and without being able to see it well he saw her more than sweet grin as she pulled his hand closer to kiss it. "How the hell did I end up with you?"

Cooper removed his hand from under his head and dropped his head to the pillow. He shut his eyes and smiled, "I ask myself the same thing everyday."

She awoke to a pressure on her stomach then quickly off again. "Momma…Momma I'm sorry."

Char looked at the digital clock on her nightstand which read 2:35a.m. "What do you need?" she smiled up at her daughter who was sitting up.

"My tummy hurts." She rubbed at her eye.

"alright, let me get my robe." She pushed the covers down and slid her feet off the bed when cooper reached over barely awake.

He placed his hand over hers, "I got her tonight." He smiled up and rolled out of bed. He walked to his wifes side and placed the covers back over her being sure to kiss her on the forehead. "C'mon Sav." He yawned as he picked up his daughter. They went downstairs got some medicine and slept on the couch.


	10. Chapter 10

"alright you two, its almost eleven and you need to get up." Cooper awoke to his wife standing above him. on his chest Savannah pulled more covers up over her so she could block the light. "No you don't," she laughed as she scooped up savannah who was swaddled in covers.

"mommy." She laughed. "put me down."

Char only held her tighter and swung her back and forth, "Lord, you have gotten so big." She looked down at her, "you know I remember holding you like this when you were a baby."

She snuggled into her moms chest. Cooper rubbed his eyes to awaken. "youre already up and dressed? What time is it?" he jumped up realizing how late hed slept.

"Calm down it's a Saturday. Masons at a friends. So its just us three right now."

He looked up fully evaluating her now, "should've known."

"whats that supposed to mean?" she eagerly questioned.

"youre in a sun dress."

"And?"

"sun dress' are 'casual' for you." He made sure to add a southern accent on the word casual.

His wife cocked her head. "your daddy is lookin' for a time out." She laughed "lets go get you dressed."

++t

They returned downstairs and took Savannahs temperature. "you seem to be getting better." Coop helped his daughter off the kitchen counter. He turned to Char, "its only at 99.7" he smiled in relief.

"must've just been a bug." She laughed as her child ran into the play room.

"What do_ you_ want to do today?" she wrapped her arms around his neck. He returned with his arms around her back.

"maybe," he looked down at his wife and smiled, "we could send Savannah to Vi's house." He kissed her lips gently, "and have today," another kiss, "to ourselves."

She pulled her hands to his jawbone, "shes sick coop."

"And pete and Vi are doctors." He showed a cocky grin as his hands slid lower, "so are all of the other people we work with." His hands slid over her ass and she returned the favor with devious eyes and a smirk.

"I don't know," she looked down before he kissed her again. Reminding him all too much of her recovery from the rape not too many years ago. His arms quickly released her in a sudden movement, so quickly he stepped back pulling out of her arms too. She looked up nearly shell-shocked. "What?" she raised her eyebrows.

"I just, I remembered something." He ran his fingers threw his hair. "Just a memory." He turned to walk away.

"_Cooper." _She watched him take a few more steps, "Cooper, look at me."

This made him stop.

"Cooper," she caught up to him. "Coop, what?" he turned. "what did you remember?"

He looked into her eyes and was sure as hell she knew what it was. Her gaze became a glare, "It was nearly _eight." _She closed her eyes, "Damn," open, "years AGO." She quickly placed her hands on his chest and pushed him from her way. She grabbed her keys off the dining room table and slammed the door behind her.

He went to the door to stop her but she quickly flew out of the drive way. He turned to the kitchen only to see his daughter standing there with wide eyes. He took one step toward her and she ran quickly past him and up the stairs to her room. He was right behind her until the door was shut in his face. "Savannah open the door, please."

It took about a minute for a response, "No."

Cooper was shocked at the word. He had last heard it when she was four and not in this context. "Young lady you need to unlock your door now."

"You made momma Scared." He could tell she was leaning against her door.

He drew in a deep breath, "Anna, listen, sometimes mommies and daddies fight about stuff-"

"It wasn't fighting, you scared her."

He realized the word she was using, "honey," he sat down and leaned his back to the door, "why do you say Mommy was scared?"

It was silent for a while, "she does that thing with her eyes."

"wha-"

"she looks at stuff but doesn't look at it. she was looking at you but wasn't like, well I don't know."

"No, No keep going." He heard her unlock her door.

"its like she isn't there. Like shes thinking of stuff and isn't listening." She cracked the door, "remember that time Mason ran across the street and went to a friends and we couldn't find him?"

Her father nodded.

"when I talked to her when that happened she gave me that look."

Cooper was amazed by her memory, "how do you know she's scared by a look?"

She looked up then tried to shut her door until her dad shoved his foot in it. "I," she drug the 'I' out, "Dunno." She looked at her dad, "Mason told me." she began to chew on her lip. "am I in trouble?"

Cooper looked at his more the frusterated daughter, "nope," he stood, "you're just observant."

"what are we going to do today?"

"hmm, how does a movie day sound?"

She smiled and agreed. They watched every princess movie possible, from Repunzel to Anastasia. They picked up mason around three and by the time they finished it was somewhere around 9 at night. Mason took his shower and Savannah took a bath. He put them both to bed and about an hour later right as he got in the shower, the front door was heard opening and shutting.


	11. Chapter 11

There were foot steps up the stairs, and he bedroom door creaked open. "Coop?"

He could tell she was searching for him, "Shower."

He heard her take her shoes off and walk into the bathroom," Coop, I am sorry about this morning'," she was right outside the shower door. He could see her nearly against it through the blurry waves off the glass.

She turned and pressed her hands to the warm glass. He placed one of his over hers through the glass, "it happens." He inhaled softly, "I am too."

"How sorry?" he could tell she was exhausted from wherever she disappeared to today. She popped open the shower door.

He saw there was no smile on her face; it was tired and full of sorrow. She looked down and stepped in, being sure not to trip. Her husband gently welcomed her into his arms and kissed her sweetly. He leaned her against the wall to look at her in the eyes "I'm so sorry." This time it was his tears that welled up.

"shhh, sweety." She cupped her hands over his chin, "I am fine," she kissed him, "Look, I am fine."

He looked at her, fully clothed and in the shower. She took his hand and placed it on her shoulder. He quickly slid the sopping wet cardigan off of her and slipped the straps of the sundress down. It was a job all in itself, pulling wet clothes off a body that he needed, he did it effortlessly anyway. He kissed her again before he tried to get the dress full down. He placed his hands at her hips, where the dress was hugging and she placed hers over his, helping with the final piece of material that was separating them.

They were with eachother, they were apologizing and tripping over clothes in the small rectangle of a shower. Stuck in a kiss, cooper placed his hand on the door and pushed to pop it open. When it did they both stumbled out, and the furthest they made it was to the bathroom floor.

After around twenty minutes, Charlotte flipped on top of him. her legs were on the sides of his torso she leaned on her hands that were placed on her husbands chest. She smiled a gentle smile, it was almost a smile of relief that neither was mad anymore. She moved her hands to the sides of him and pushed them under his arms, her legs were moved to the inside of his. She kissed him one last time before she lay her head on his chest. Her cold wet hair sent drops of water into a puddle beneath them.

Not too many minutes later the air conditioner kicked on. He felt his wifes sleeping body arise with goosebumps and cooper wrapped his arms around her. He pet her head, hushing her until she was motionless again. Then, being careful not to awake her, he carried her to bed and crawled into his side. He pulled her close, his chest at hers and their legs touching with every inch. He pulled the covers up to their necks and just layed their as she slept. He watched her and never let her go.

By the time he fell asleep he finally went to sleep he didn't even get an hour in before Char began to toss and turn. He tried to pull her back which settled her for not even a second before she pushed away and began to breath heavily. She slowly pushed the covers down and curled into a ball, beggining to mumble. Coop sat up to flip the lamp on the nightstand on and only then did he see that she was still asleep. It was a harsh 'nonono' that she was repeating. Her entire body was shaking in cold sweat when he tried to wake her up.

"Char." He placed his hand on her torso, "Sweetie, you need to wake up."

"please stop," she whispered as tears began to fall.

"_Char."_ It was clear and loud. She awoke and quickly turned to swing. He grabbed her wrists and held them close to his chest. "what happened?"

Her breathing became hoarse and she began to shake and she closed her eyes tightly to hold back the tears.

He pulled her back to him and she dug her head between the pillows and coopers neck. She wasn't crying anymore it was more of a silent sob. "He wa-" she was muffled from there on. She was crying, he could feel it, her breath was eratic, he could feel her tears but the only sound made was the intakes of breath.

The door cracked open letting the night from the nightlight illuminate the room, "dad is something wrong?" he stared at his mother who was shaking in his fathers arms, a look of fear came to his face.

"Everything is fine mason, go to bed." He kept his voice soft and mellow for his son as he tried to calm his wife by moving one of his hands to her back and began to gently rub it up and down.

He turned to leave when he said it, "When my mom died I dreamt about it a lot after it happened. It only happens a little now." He turned and walked to the bed, "it still freaks me out, almost like it just happened."

His mommas breathing became more at ease, deep inhales and exhales as she hid her face and tried to listen.

"I thought it would get better, and it did, but that doesn't mean it didn't happen." He pulled the covers over her bare back, then he crawled in over the bedspread and reached over to hold on of her hands.

"I don't know why guys do that. Especially him, he has a wife."

She said something that was muffled.

"it is-"

She pulled her head out just enough to where she could talk, "NOT," she inhaled deeply and gentled her voice, "Now ,mason." They all sat for a second, "maybe tomorrow, but I can't do this right now."

Coop felt more silent tears run onto his shoulder, "buddy, why don't you go back to bed and we can talk in the morning?"

Mason looked down and agreed.

"Thank you for trying." His father gave him a nod of appreciation as he left the room and quietly closed the door.

He leaned his wifes head back and kissed her on her forehead "just you and me now. Nothing and None else is in the room. Just us."

She pulled one of his arms around herself, "He walked." Another breath, "he was by the office today."

Coopers muscles tightened, "he didn't touch you?"

"No." she went back between the pillow.

"he won't hurt you when you're with me, I can promise you that."

She nodded her head.

"As long as you're with me I won't let anyone hurt you." He reached over and turned off the lamp. "you can be yourself around me, because were married and I know you. You can cry, because I have seen you cry. You can show your fear because I have seen it. you can be defeated, and I will still love you. Charlotte it's why I married you. Because no matter what I will love you."

She began to cry again, not hiding it as much but not too long after she fell asleep. Cooper made sure to keep her close.


	12. Chapter 12

He woke up to Charlotte getting dressed. Her hair was wet so he guessed she already took a shower. He looked at his clock, "Its six a.m…on valentines day."

"I didn't mean to wake you." She finished buttoning up her blouse.

"the kids are still sleeping, well I was too-where were you going?" he propped his head up on his hand.

"I was going to clean the house and go to work." She watched him get out of bed.

He walked to her, "you're tired, go back to bed and turn on the t.v. so I can make you breakfast."

"Coop, im not tir-"

He quickly scooped her off of her feet, "you barely got any sleep last night. Its Sunday anyway."

As she was placed back in bed she caught her husband before he could turn, "we need to talk to mason today." She didn't look him in the eye.

"yes, but that can wait for later today." He was almost out the door, "and we need to talk too."

She shut her eyes tight, hoping to avoid the whole situation from last night. "It was nothing' but a nightmare." She rolled her eyes as he gently clicked the door shut.

Her husband returned a half hour later with a tray of pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream on top. A glass of orange juice sat beside the plate of pancakes along with a card. As he placed the tray on the bed, his wifes eyes never leaving his, He kissed her sweetly and crawled in beside her. "happy Valentine's day, Honey."

She returned a warm smile, "Happy Valentine's day, Coop." she put her hand behind his neck and pulled him close for a real kiss, not just a small tap on the lips. When they were done with the embrace their faces stayed close, with a deep look stuck between eachother and small smiles on one anothers faces. Before his wife knew it there was whip cream on her nose due to coopers finger.

She released a small southern laugh, "Cooper! I swear to God." She returned the favor with a scoop of it smeared on the side of his face.

His eyes widened as a devious smile appeared on his face, "No, Coop." it was a loud laugh this time as he jumped on top of her and wiped his face to hers. "Do Not get this on my top."

He quickly rolled her on top of him, "maybe, we should take it off then?"

"Ahmm," she showed a playful frown," is that so?"

"I just think, "cooper began, "that it would make things easier." He smiled as she layed her head down on his chest to the beat of his heart. Her hands began to run down his body and to his pajama pants. He silently protested, pulling her hands back up to his chest.

She quickly pulled her head up with a confused look, "you just told me to take my top off." She playfully scoffed.

"so we don't get whipped cream on it." he smiled, taking her beauty in. she returned that grin then lay her head back down on his chest, rubbing her right hand over his bare torso and under her head. He took her left hand in his and took in the moment; The moment where everything was calm, Char, the kids. It almost seemed like nothing could go wrong.

"Coop, why are we."

He cut her off with a hush, "let's just see what happens." He kissed the top of her head and lifted his free arm to her back to hold her. He closed his eyes and he could feel her close hers as she relaxed herself.


	13. Chapter 13

They were both almost back to sleep when they heard small taps coming down the hall way. Charlotte rolled off cooper and turned her head to smile at him, seeing that he was already doing the same. The door cracked open and an innocent little head popped in. "We're up." Her mother leaned her head up.

A huge grin arose on the childs face as she ran and jumped into bed with her parents causing cooper to shoot up, lean over his wife and hold the glass of orange juice steady. He picked up the tray and set it on the nightstand as Savannah crawled between them. "Do you know what today is?" Cooper whispered.

She wrinkled her nose in that precious way she does and smiled, "Valentines."

"That's right, is your brother awake?" Her mother jumped in.

"I think he went downstairs a few minutes ago." She rolled over to face Char, "I asked him if he wanted to come but _NOOOooo." _She sat up, "he was weird."

Both Coop and Char looked over their girl at eachother and Charlotte slammed her head back into her pillow. Cooper tossed his pillow to her and she pulled it on her face and screamed. Savannah giggled and her father smiled. "What happened?" their daughter smiled.

"…Your mother," he leaned in close to Savannah, "turned into a-" her eyes and smile widened, "Bear!" He tickled his daughter right as he said it, launching her onto her back and laughing.

Charlotte took the pillow off her face and hit cooper with it, "I most certainly did not!" she smiled.

"NOOO, nono Stop daddy!" she grabbed his hands, and he stopped and smiled, "if Mommas a bear, you know what that makes you?"

He acted as though he was thinking, "mmm, I don't know."

" A pig." Char chimed in sending her daughter into a giggle fit.

"Nhooo." She laughed, "a Papa Bear!"

He sat up smiling, "you know what papa bears do?"

She gave her father a puzzled look.

"Eat their cubs." He made a growling sound.

Her laugh was a little squeal this time as she jumped onto her mother's back who now stood up out of bed. She spun her daughter around twice then stopped.

"ill bet baby bear is hungry?" Cooper stated.

"yah, soo?" she sat her chin on her mommas shoulder and smiled.

Char jumped in, "race yuh to the kitchen." She held her daughters legs tightly on her back as she raced to out the door and down the stairs, cooper trailing behind.

Arriving in the kitchen, Savannah was set on the counter, feet dangling, both parents turned to see Mason laying on the couch flipping through channels.

"Hey, Buddy." His father tried first.

"hey." He didn't even look up from the TV, but he did stop on a channel showing _Johnny Bravo._

"Happy Valentine's day." He walked over and sat by his son.

"yah, you too," Still no eye contact.

At the counter Savannah leaned to her mother, "I think you should go tickle him, it made me laugh and I think he would too."

"oh yeah?" she replied while watching her daughter slide off the counter top. "I think you should go get him." she smiled.

Her daughter motioned her down, "I think you got some whipped cream on your nose," she took a washcloth and wiped off her mother's nose. "daddy has some too." She giggled.

The girls walked around the Marble island and into the living room. Savannah was the first to start at a running start towards her brother. "hey, why didn't you wish me a happy day this mornineen?" she always stressed the 'I'. "You always do." She jumped onto his lap.

"I didn't know I had to say it everyday." He replied while rolling his eyes.

Cooper looked down at his son, "you need to watch yourself."

Mason frowned and shook his head, "are you kidding me? I'm tired. Im going back to bed." He pushed Savannah off and on to Charlottes lap and began across the kitchen.

While watching him walk upstairs Charlotte asked Savannah, "can you just stay little and sweet?" she looked down at her, "can you not become a teenager?"

Anna placed her hand on her chin and thought, "weeeeelll, when I'm a teenager, I get a later bedtime. Soo, nah I think I'll grow up." She grinned, "but I won't be grumpy like Mason, and I will still tell you I love you." She turned to the TV.

Cooper finished, "Will you still love me?"

The child crossed her arms and smiled, "Of course I will, daddy."


End file.
